Gifts of Love
by doctor anthony
Summary: Peter/Gamora one-shot. With Christmas on the horizon both Peter and Gamora look for the appropriate gift for each other.


**Gifts of Love**

 **Author's Notes I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy just the idea for this one-shot. I wish all readers a Merry Christmas and a happy new year this year.**

 **I want to thank my dear friend Fenrisulven13 for proof-reading the story for me.**

 **In this AU fic set after GOTG Vol 2, Yondu survives and joins the Guardians along with Kraglin and Nebula.**

 **Also this story is not connected to Bounties and Love.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes. Enjoy the story.**

 **The Milano**

Gamora woke up as the alarm went off and saw Peter wasn't lying next to her in bed and she looked to see he was looking at a photo nearby of him and his mom that he kept on a nearby wall.

Gamora walked over and sat next to Peter and held her boyfriend's hand before she asked "What is it?"

Peter was silent for a moment before he said "It's just a special Earth holiday is coming up in a few days. Christmas. A special holiday in which family and friends come together and celebrate with gifts of love and affection and a man by the name of Santa comes and gives presents to all the good children."

Peter told her about Santa and she was surprised to learn this man would be so generous to have toys made for all the good children on Earth and was curious where he got these Reindeer that could fly him all around the planet in one night.

Peter then told her why he was upset. Peter said "My mom died shortly before Christmas. I still remember the Christmas the year before, it was before she was sick. I wanted only one thing for Christmas that year. Snow. I prayed as hard as could, but Christmas Day. There was no snow. I was so sad, then my mom came in and told me. I know you wanted snow Peter. So I got you snow and gave me a snow globe."

Seeing Gamora's confusion he explained "It was a small object that had a house in it with fake snow and you shake it and its like snow is falling on the small house inside the snow globe. That made me happy."

Peter was silent for a few moments and Gamora held his hand as he said "This is the first Christmas since I left Earth I won't have to celebrate alone."

Gamora than said "Let's make it a good one. Tell the rest of the team of this celebration by getting gifts for family and we can each get something for one another."

Peter liked the idea and informed the others before setting course for Knowhere.

Everyone went to do shopping with Groot staying behind with Mantis, as someone had to look after the little guy.

Peter along with Yondu was shopping near the weapon mearchants and already got knives for Drax, a pistol for Rocket, guns for Yondu and Kraglin and a sword for Nebula. A pistol for beginners for Mantis, which Peter would teach her to use and candy for Groot. All he needed to do now was get a gift for Gamora.

It was then he saw something she'd like a sword on the wall of one shop that had marking's like Gamora's own sword and went over to the store owner asking "What can you tell me about that sword there?"

The store owner "That's a rare sword. From the Zen-Whoberi home-world. One of the few left in existence."

Peter then asked "How much is it?"

The store owner smirked seeing a massive profit said "2 million Units."

Yondu whistled and his Yaka Arrow was at the store owner's neck as the man moved back in fear. Yondu asked "How much is it now?"

Petrified the store owner said "200 Units!"

Yondu whistled and the Yaka Arrow was in it's holster as Peter paid for the sword, before he and Yondu left the store and headed back to the Milano.

Meanwhile Gamora was on the other side of the markets. She had already gotten a knife sharpener for Drax. A short sword for Nebula. A coat for Yondu, bomb making equipment for Rocket, a large bag of Sweets for Groot. Some clothes for Mantis, a hat for Kraglin and she was still looking for something to get for Peter.

She saw one market stall claiming to sell stuff from Terra and went over, she saw a combat knife and got that, knowing Peter could use something for close quarters combat and then she saw it. Something looked very much like one of those snow globes Peter was telling her about.

Gamora asked what the price for the snow globe was and when the man tried to overcharge, a dagger at the neck convinced him to sell for a reasonable price.

Soon everyone was back on the Milano and giving the gifts they got for one another. Baby Groot was happy, everyone gave him candy and gave out flowers he grew on his tiny arms to everyone.

Eventually, the only ones left to exchange gifts were Peter and Gamora. Peter gave Gamora her gift and she was speechless when she saw the sword with markings from her home-world and hugged Peter saying "Thank you."

Before she gave him his present. Peter smiled at the combat knife and had tears in his eyes when he picked up the snow globe and shook it, watching as the snow went around the small house inside.

Peter explained to the rest of the team. "Last Christmas before she got sick. My mom gave me a snow globe just like this. Gamora. Thank you."

Peter went over and kissed her before hugging her as he whispered "Merry Christmas Gamora." As she likewise whispered back "Merry Christmas Peter."

The hug was broken as everyone sat to enjoy dinner and Peter knew this Christmas would be one he would never, ever forget for the rest of his life, and knew this Christmas with the team would be the first of many in the future.

 **The end**

 **Author's notes well that's the end of this one-shot please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though OK.**

 **To everyone who read this story, have a Merry Christmas this year and a happy new year.**


End file.
